Memories of the Unwanted*~
by Sorrow
Summary: kind of AU. A story of Relena when she's 21. She now has a life of her own and she keeps remembering the horroble things that were said to her in the past. She then meets up with the people that said those things with unwavering sadness, depression~ch3
1. Running from the Past

New Page 1

~*Memories of the Unwanted*~

I do not own any of the characters in Gundam Wing. This is kind of an AU fic. I do own Connie, Jenny, Jack, and Ben_. this means a dream ' _thoughts' *memories of people saying something or just memories*  
**Chapter 1-Running from the past**

_*I never wanted you...your a nuisance...I hate you*  
flash  
*She follows you around like a sick puppy* said Duo  
flash  
*I can't believe that...that little runt is related to me*  
flash  
* I can't believe that we had to come here to protect her* said Wufei  
flash  
*We even have to pretend to be her friends to make the 'princess' happy* said Trowa  
flash  
*I can't believe that I thought she was a nice girl...she's spoiled to the core* said Quatre  
flash  
*That little prep...who does she think she is? The queen of the world? hahahahaha* said Sally  
flash  
*How was I ever that girl's friend?* said Hildie  
flash  
*She doesn't know how to fight. She can only use her words and a little slap to defend herself* said Dorothy  
flash  
*I wish she would just disappear off the face of the earth...no one needs her anyway.* said Catherine  
flash  
*She's just a spoiled rotten little girl who thinks she's all grown up* said Lucratsia_

_**end dream**_

The 21 year old Relena woke up in a cold sweat. "Those words...faces...they still wake me up at night after all these years...I thought running away would end my unhappiness....I guess I was wrong...and I still run from my past." Relena walked to the bathroom, washed her face, and walked back to bed to try to get a good night sleep.

an hour and a half later-  
_**beep beep beep *smash!***_

"Ugh!" said Relena as she took her alarm clock and slammed it against the wall. "I'm up...I'm up" she said as she walked out of her room, walked down the steps and went into the kitchen to be greeted by four smiling faces.

"What are you guys doing up so early? You usually wake up around 9...and its 7:30." said Relena as she grabbed a box of frosted flakes, a bowl, spoon, milk, and sat at the table to eat her wonderfully prepared meal.

"Well...you waking up 6:00 in the morning, talking to yourself no less, and going into the bathroom to wash your self up...kinda woke us up." said Connie as she sat down across from Relena

"hehehe...sorry" said Relena as she took a spoon full of cereal and shoved it into her mouth.

"It's ok...so...bad night Lena?" asked Jenny. Relena's house mates and one other person were the only ones that new Relena's real name, what she went through, and her real identity. 

"*sigh* yep...its the usual..." said Relena as she covered her eyes with her hands and lifted her face to the ceiling. 

"Hearing everyone you used to know and trust talk behind your back can do that to you...oh! And there's being rejected by a guy you really liked! Now that's a killer!" said Ben

"Shut up! You know as well as I do that I didn't mean to fall for him, become a princess, and totally fail my mission to destroy the Gundam pilots!" said Relena as she had a light smirk as she said "Though I'll never forget how they totally underestimated me." said Relena as she started laughing.

"So...you ready to go to the mall? Luke's going to be there" said Jack.

"Oh! I'm game!" said Relena as she jumped up at the mention of Luke and headed to the door.

"Um...Lena? I don't think that going to the mall in a light purple tanktop, a messy pony tail, and black boxers will attract the right kind of attention. Attention no less, but not the kind you like." said Ben

"Oh! Yah! I'm going to change now..." said Relena as she ran upstairs and changed into a black knee length skirt with a dragon at the bottom, a red halter top, and black boots. Her hair was layered and purmed, and she just let it down where it stopped a little past her shoulders. 

"Ok...lets get moving you slow pokes!" said Relena as she ran out of the house and into her black BMW. 

"Relena! Relena! STOP!" said Connie as she ran out of the house and jumped into the car with the others. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N-ok...that was chapter 1...It will get better! Just keep with it! ok...remember to review!-Sorrow 


	2. Greetings at the Mall

New Page 1

~*Memories of the Unwanted*~

**Chapter2-Greetings at the mall.**

"OK...lets get lookin" said Relena as she started looking for Luke.

"Hey! Relena over here!" screamed a blue eyed brown haired person from behind Relena.

"Luke! Baby! What's happenin?" screamed Relena to Luke as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Yah...I missed you too...um...Relena? Can you get off of me? Your kinda cutting off my air way." said Luke as his face grew red

"oh...sorry!" said Relena as she got off of him.

"Now where's that Red headed beauty?....hmm...CONNIE!!!!!" said Luke as he ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey! Relena! Can you go get Jenny for me? I think she's in the bathroom!" said Connie as she, Ben, Jack, and Luke, hugged each other again.

"Sure....no problem..." said Relena as she diverted her eyes from a group of people to her left to Connie who was by the indoor waterfall.

*****

"Oh!~ Oh! Do it like a lady! Oh!~Oh!" sang Duo

"Will he ever shut up?" asked Mandy. (Heero's new girl friend)

"Food will only do that" said Heero when they heard a noise in a distance...

"Hey! Relena! Over here!". The guys and girls looked over to the noise. What they found astonished them. They saw Relena hugging some guy. Then the guy left.

"She changed." stated Heero

"It's been 6 years...she probably has..." said Catherine

"But don't think that just because her style changed, her personality changed with it." said Wufei. Then Relena looked at them. Heero and Relena locked gases. Then someone called her name

"Hey Relena! Can you get Jenny for me? I think she's in the bathroom!" 

"sure..." she said and she ran to the bathroom.

"So...one of you girls up to find out what Relean's up to?" asked Duo as he rubbed his hands together.

"Me and Sally will..." said Hildie.

"Well that's too bad because me and Catherine are going." said Dorothy

"All of you can go..." said Quatre

"Ok." they said in unison

***********

in the bathroom~

"Jenny, we have to go. Now!" said Relena as she pulled Jenny's arm

"Lena, what's the problem?" said Jenny as she pulled her arm away from Relena

"The gundam pilots are here!" said Relena in a hushed voice.

"Oh...I see....THE GUNDAM PILOTS!?" screamed Jenny. Everyone in the room looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Shh~! Sorry people you can go back to your business now! Everything's fine." said Relena. Once everyone stopped looking at Relena and Jenny she continued, "Yes! Now can we get out of here?" she said just as the door opened.

"Relena! Long time no see!" said Hildie

"Too long..." said Relena

"Well...are you going to introduce us or are you going to let us stand here all day?" asked Catherine, referring to the brown haired green eyed person standing next to Relena

"Sure...Jenny, this is Catherine, Sally, Hildie, and Dorothy. Girls this is Jenny Marcolokez" said Relena

"So...where ya been...Lena" asked Dorothy

"Look I don't have time for your bull shit! Now move your big ass out of the way and let me walk out that door behind you." said Relena. Meanwhile the G-boys and Mandy were outside the door listening to there conversation.

"My, my...what a mouth on you...I think ill have to teach you a lesson..." said Dorothy as she started moving closer to Relena.

"Bring it on BITCH!" said Relena in a cold voice. Dorothy punched Relena in the face. The force of it would send any normal person flying, but it only caused Relena's head to turn to the right. When she looked back at Dorothy, her eyes were emotionless.

"wow." said Dorothy

"My turn..." said Relena with a smirk on her face. She punched Dorothy in the stomach, then in the face, and pushed her so hard that she flew out the door and into a wall. Relena walked out the door and lifted her up by her neck

"You little prep! Your a spoiled rotten bitch that follows Heero around everywhere he goes like a sick puppy." said Dorothy

"Your dead wrong. The only reason I followed him around was because I had orders to kill him and the other gundam pilots. You have no clue how I grew up.......I Was in a Training camp my whole life! Mr. Dorline was one of the trainers." she said as she let Dorothy down. 

"Your lucky she let you live. If you were someone else....you would have been dead by now." said Luke

"You really underestimated her........you made assumptions without proof." said Jenny

"The people she trusted most betrayed her. And we were left to pick up the pieces." said Ben

"If you ever come near us again...we will kill you." said Connie. Relena turned around to see the shocked faces of the gundam pilots. Her eyes once again locked with the eyes of Heero

"I never want to see your faces again. I hate you. You're a nuisance to my responsibilities." she said as she turned and left with her friends. 

**************************************************************************************** 

ok...no flames, yada yada yada, and the next chapter will be out soon. hopefully. 


	3. So..we're going to have a visitor...

~*Memories of the Unwanted*~

**Chapter 3-So..were going to have a visitor...**

"Who would have thought that the gundam guys would be at the mall?" said Ben as he walked through the door. 

"Yah...who would have thunk?" said Relena as she followed him in. She then kicked off her boots and went over to the couch. She leaned over the arm of the sofa and fell onto its soft creamy yellow cushions. She buried her head one of the pillows and smiled. 

"Shh..." said Luke as he tip-toed over to her resting form. Jack, Ben, Jenny, and Connie just watched amused. Luke moved over to the couch and before you know it..

"AHH!!! Luke! What in the hell do you think your doing?!?" she asked from under him. 

"Aww...I just haven't seen you in such a long time! Cant I give a friend a hug?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her frame

"hahha...Luke...I'm not playing...please get off of me. hehe" she said as she squealed under his weight. 

"Aww...ok...you ruin peoples fun to much. Do you know that?" he said as he lifted himself from on top of her. 

"What did you come here for in the first place?" asked Connie as she sat on the love seat next to the sofa. Jack came over and sat next to her. He kicked his shoes off and put his legs over Connie's and laid back. She smiled and put her arms over his legs.

"Yah that's a good question." said Ben as he sat on the red leather recliner. He leaned the chair back and put his arms under his head. Jenny came over and sat on his lap, leaning back onto his chest.

"Well...You see...I have a cousin that's visiting me from the states...and I need someone to house him..." he said as he looked at his hands

"And....where does that leave us?" asked Relena as she shifted to her side. And keeping the weight of her head on her hand.

"Well...I kind of needed to ask you guys if you'd house him..." he said as he looked up sheepishly his friends.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" asked Relena with suspicion written all over her face. "You either need us to, or you don't."

"Ok...I need you to." he said "You guys have such a large place so I didn't think it would be such a big deal...." he sad still standing

"I don't see any reason why not...." said Jenny, still laying on Ben.

"Neither do I...so...When is he supposed to arrive?" asked Connie still with Jack's legs over her own.

"Um...is today ok?" 

"Oh Luke!!!" said Relena as she got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry Relena...but it was kind of a last minute thing...please?" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen with his hands in a begging gesture. 

"Oh...ok...fine...what's his name and when does his flight come in?" she asked as she got herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh! His name is Alonso and his plain lands in an hour! Thank you sooooo much for agreeing and I've got to go because I've got a date with this hot model.." he said as he jogged to the door before Relena said anything. "Thank you again guys!" he said as he slammed it shut.

"Ugh...Luke...what are we going to do with him?" asked Relena as she brought her coffee out from the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Well...who's going to pick our visitor up?" asked Jack as he fiddled with his fingers.

"You are! Here's the keys. Get going" said Relena as she threw some keys at him. They landed on his chest with a slight rattle. He looked down surprised. 

"Oh...why did I have to open my big mouth?" he asked as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and shut it behind him and went to the car to pick up this Alonso guy up.

"So..." Relena started as she started playing with a piece of string that got loose from the couch. "Were going to have a visitor..." 

***********************************************************************************

THERE!! ITS SHORT! YES I KNOW! BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OVER WITH! OK...NOW THIS IS **VERY IMPORTANT:**

**I have decided to abandon the my fic. "Another Day". LOOK IN MY BIO FOR DETAILS!!!**


	4. Setling In

~*Memories of the Unwanted*~ Chapter 4- Settling in ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE IM IN A GOD DAMN HURRY!!" screamed Jack as he weaved in and out of traffic. Beeps and honks were heard around him, in total shock of his road rage. "Why did 'I' have to pick him up...why couldn't Ben do it? Because I opened my big mouth...oh yahhh and Luke had his little 'date' to go on..." he mumbled to himself. Once his lane was clear, he stepped on the gas and yelled "WHO SAID I DIDN'T HAVE PLANS ALSO?!?!" Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a huge sign "oh the entrance to the airport!" he said cutely. He made a sharp right, causing the person in the other lane to swerve and crash. The man got out of his car and started waving his fist in the air angrily at the speeding black BMW. "gee talk about road rage..." said Jack as he slowed down a little to read the signs. To pick visitors up. Park in section B and go to gate. He repeated in his mind as he read the big green sign. "okidoki!" Jack mumbled as he took a left and parked the car cleanly. He jumped out of the drivers seat and popped up the trunk to get a large piece of cardboard, and a permanent marker. While holding the sheet, he brought the marker up to his teeth and pulled the cap off. He then moved his left hand down and wrote "ALONZO" in big black letters. "And now for our little visitor..." he said quietly to himself as he walked quickly inside the huge building. Dozens of people greeted him at the door and he just shoved them out of the way saying once in a while "pardon me, 'scuse me, coming through ma'am, please move, OUCH WHAT THE HELL DID U DO THAT FOR??" as he hurriedly rushed to gate D. While rushing, he accidentally ran into a lil old rich lady, with a purple feathered scarf around her neck and a white fur coat. Her arms flew up in the air as she yelled out "OH!" and fell onto the green floor. Jack fell right on top of her and just smiled. "You know, whatever duck you got that from probably needs it a whole hell of a lot more than you do." he said as he pointed to her scarf. "ohhh and just think of that poor polar bear walking around the Arctic naked...all the other bears would be laughing at him...Would you like to know how that feels?" he asked, this time looking at her white fur jacket. He then looked down at his cardboard, which was now ripped into two. "Hay lady I needed that! And look what u just did! You broke it!" " OHH" she groaned angrily "GET OFF OF ME!!!" she yelled as she pushed him away. He stood and offered her a hand to get up, she shoved it out of the way and tried to decent herself. Once she got one big breath and pulled some of her loose hair back, she took her big leather purse and started pounding him with it, then walked away. "What a mean old grouch..." he said mumbling to himself. Suddenly, the intercom went on. "Passengers on flight 56 now coming to gate D from the United States." he looked up and started walking as he said "well that's our lucky guy..." When he got to the gate, he held up the ripped cardboard which was now into two pieces as he held it together. Dozens of people came off the flight until no one else came out. Jack looked around confused until someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey you're my driver? Luke said someone would pick me up but I'd never guess I'd have an actual chauffeur." said the man as he smiled. "You're the Alonzo guy?" "Yah I am, but I'd prefer to be called Alexander" "Hay I'll call you fuck face as long as you answer to it" said Jack sarcastically, he then looked the man up and down and said " And if you piss the living hell out of me, I'll be opening a can of whoop ass! Ya' fallow?" "Yah I fallow, now do you have a name or will I be calling you Turtle until the end of these two years" Jack looked up at the man confused until he pointed down to his shirt which had a huge turtle across the front and back with read flowing from different parts and its tongue hanging out. "Its Called Road-Kill" "Ok Turtle whatever you say..." said Alonzo as he started walking out of the air port Jack looked at the back of Alonzo's head and glared bullets. "ITS JACK AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TWO YEARS?!?" ******* "Relena...can I borrow your good pair of black heals tonight?" asked Connie as she toyed with a pillow that was on her lap. "What for?" asked Relena as she put her feet up onto the coffee table and buried herself into the warm couch. She then grabbed the remote control, turned on the TV, and started flipping through the channels. Connie suddenly stopped fiddling with the pillow, hugged it close to her chest and looked down at her lap. "Um...I have something planed for me and Jack..." Relena suddenly stopped changing the channels, sat up straight and cocked her head to the side, letting her hair drop past her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow slyly and cocked a smirk. "Ohh reealllyy...?" she said "heh...yah..." said Connie as her face turned as red as her chin length hair. "hmm.. okkk..." said Relena as she got up and walked towards the stairs, as she passed by Connie on the sofa, she gave her a look and winked. "Relena..." said Connie in a dangerous tone. Even though her face and ears were still red which made it hard to take her serious, the thunder in her voice told otherwise. "What?!? I'm just going upstairs to get your shoes..." said Relena with a smile. "You know you don't have to do it now." "Yah but I gotta change out of this any way, I'm going to put something on that's a little more comfortable. So, when I go into my room, I'll get a good pair of my shoes and put them in your room." "hm...ok..." "See...nothing I do is without a reason." said Relena as she started walking up the stairs. She then started singing a little song "if been feeling dry baby-lets get it on- and I haven't had this feeling in sooo long" Connie blushed again, grabbed the remote and started flipping. When Relena walked upstairs, she passed by a door, and thought she heard noises coming from it. When she opened the door slightly, she realized it was Jenny and Ben making all that racket. //Sleeping huh??// Thought Relena as she laughed a little and continued on her way to her room. Once she got there, she closed the door and looked around her green room. The walls were a pale green, with leaf embroidery around the top, the floor was wood, there were pictures all over the walls, carefully framed and placed. There was a plant right next to the door, and next to that plant was a small table with a lamp on it. In the corner was a bookcase and following the sidewall was her bed placed in the middle. Her bed was a silk green with deep purple embroidery on them. Next to her bed were two small tables, one on each side. The small table on the right hand side had a lamp and a purple flower, and the one on the left had her alarm clock. On the other wall, which was directly opposite of the door, was a glass case which held all her precious items, and next to that were French doors which led out to a marble balcony. The French doors were covered behind white curtains. In that corner was another plant, then there was her closet and on the wall to the right of the door, was a desk with a lab top, and next to the desk was a vanity. Relena sighed and walked to her closet. She looked around in it and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of black shoes. She then walked to her dresser, which was directly to the right of her door, and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. They were long, plad, and green red gray and black. She through her cloths on and then brought a pair of shoes to Connie's room. When she walked back downstairs, Jack and Alonzo were already there. "Jack I didn't hear you come in." she said as she descended the staircase. "Yeah Lena, I made it right in time too." Said Jack as he looked up at her "And broke every driving law that's been set in the past 50 years doing it." Said Alonzo humorously. "Somehow I don't doubt that." said Connie with a smirk. Relena just smiled and walked to the new comer. "you must be Alonzo correct?" "yes, but please, just call me Alex." He said as he took Relena's hand and kissed it. She smiled at him and looked at him. He had crystal clear blue eyes, a nice tan, and light brown hair. He looked similar to Luke in a way.  
  
"Alright Alex." "OH puh-leese." said Jack as he grunted and crossed his arms in front of him. Connie just elbowed him in the ribs. Relena then turned to her friend "Oh and Connie, I put the thing u wanted on top of your bed." "oh ok thanks Relena." She said with a smile "What thing?" asked Jack interested. "Just something." said Connie as she turned away from him and started walking to the kitchen. "What something is it? I wanna know." "You'll find out later." "but I wanna know noowwww" "Jack.be quiet." "fine." Relena just looked at the retreating couple and laughed. "Well Alex, I guess I should get you settled in huh?" she asked as she turned to him with a smile. "Well I guess so then.lets get going." "Alright." WOO!!!!!!! THAT'S OVER! WOW!!!! IM ON A ROLL!!!! YAHHAHHAHHAHAH! Ok review don't comment on stuff I don't wanna b commented on and I LOVE YA ALL! 


End file.
